Episode 5339 (9th January 2020)
Synopsis Sylver, Tony and Jack all attend a therapy session with Doctor Shields. Doctor Shields gets Sylver to open up about his emotions and Sylver later tells Mercedes that he's prepared to put all the hurt she has caused behind them, but not reconcile. Tony is horrified to learn that Edward has been living with the family for weeks and tells Diane that she needs to get rid of him. Doctor Shields and Darren convince Jack to go on a cruise to Portugal, and Darren and Jack narrowly avoid Warren, who returns to the village with the twins. Plot Tony meets Doctor Shields, the psychologist, with Diane. She also speaks with Sylver as well as Jack, who is accompanied by Darren. Tony tells Doctor Shields that he'll be back to normal in no time. She asks how he slept, he lies that he slept "like a log". Diane tells her the truth - Tony was having nightmares, calling out for Breda. Tony thinks that he'll be fine once he returns home. Doctor Shields reminds Tony that if he is honest about his feelings, it'll be easier to overcome them. Doctor Shields tries to get Sylver to talk about his anger. Jack is adamant that he doesn't need a psychologist - he went to help the police with their investigation, not to end up in therapy. Darren tells Jack that the police want him to see a psychologist because of the potential traumas for him of Breda's actions, but Jack thinks that Darren needs therapy more as he was almost a victim. Jack thinks that the police thought he was pathetic and getting in the way. Jack says that he was stupid to let a serial killer into his home, but Darren points out that she tricked everyone. Tony gets upset over things that he missed, and tells Diane that he tried to escape but Breda kept stopping him. She tells him not to be sorry. She says that if Breda was still alive, she'd kill Breda herself. Doctor Shields tells Diane that she is allowed to be upset - Breda broke up her family too. Tony admits that he wondered if Diane would have moved on from him, and he wouldn't have blamed her. Sylver tells Doctor Shields how much he hates Breda. Breda would try to comfort him by showing him photos of the family, her arms around Prince and Hunter as they leave for school and Goldie as she goes to college. Sylver says that his violence stems from him having to live up to the reputation that he was given, that being the only way to survive. He recalls Breda saying that Sylver needed jail to "sort him out", but it broke him and turned him into a psycho. He tells Doctor Shields that Breda lied about killing Vinnie, but was right about him being an animal. He says that he knows she thinks it too, nervous and scared that he might get angry. Tony wants to leave now but Diane tries to change his mind. He worries that Diane is going to leave him and tries to assure her that he hasn't changed. Sylver gets overwhelmed telling Doctor Shields of his emotions and punches the bottle on the water cooler. Tony worries that Breda is going to walk through the door again and Diane tries to assure him that she won't. He admits that he wants her to, he wants Breda back - she looked after him, comforted him when he got upset. He worries that he's never going to get better and Diane comforts him as he bursts into tears. She says that she can't wait to get him back home. He thinks that he's no longer the old Tony. Tony worries that the kids have forgotten him but Diane shows him pictures that they have drawn with him in them. Doctor Shields advises Jack to go on the holiday to Portugal and Darren agrees. He says that Jack needs to stop punishing himself. Doctor Shields tells Sylver that he's already making progress, returning to the room with Mercedes. She introduces herself as Sylver's wife, but he says ex-wife. Doctor Shields point out that Sylver has been exonerated for Vinnie's murder, and suggests that he feels guilty because he misses Breda. Sylver asks how he could miss her. Doctor Shields says that Breda was still his mum, but Mercedes says that she was a psychopath. Sylver says that he is to but Mercedes tells him that he's not - he can ask anyone, even Bobby, and they'll agree that he's not. He worries that he will corrupt Bobby and Mercedes tells him to stop. She has always known him and he has a massive heart full of love. Tony notices a drawing with Diane and Edward with their arms around each other, and confronts Diane over it. Diane tells Tony that Edward has been there for weeks to see if she needed help. Tony tells Diane that she needs to get rid of Edward ASAP. Sylver says that he wants to start again, which Mercedes mistakes for meaning that he wants a reconciliation. He wants his future to be with Grace. Mercedes tells Grace that she's probably loving this, but Grace says that it's not a petty victory for her - she will always be grateful for Mercedes saving Sylver's life. Mercedes runs off, and is hurt when she sees them kissing from afar. Jack boards a cruise ship to Portugal and Darren says goodbye to him. Jack tells Darren to look after himself when he's away. They narrowly miss Warren, who tells Sophie and Sebastian that it's time to put their family back together again. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna Guest cast *Doctor Shields - Natalie Grady Music None Notes *First appearances of Warren Fox and Sophie and Sebastian Blake since 30th July 2019. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020